


Романтическая интерлюдия

by NewBeginnings



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, M/M, crack with feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Инопланетяне заставляют Эрика и Чарльза заняться сексом.





	Романтическая интерлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romantic Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



> Переведено на конкурс «Мсье знает толк!» на fanfics.me в номинацию Световые мечи; [on fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic125857) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7952518) with all the credit. Курсивом обозначены мысли Чарльза, переданные телепатическим путем. Спасибо .don juan за бесконечное терпение и корпеж над моими переводами.

— Ты уже выяснил, чего они хотят, Чарльз? — резко спросил Эрик, расхаживая по камере — она была удивительно удобной, но ускользнуть из нее пока не выходило. За стенами слышались жужжание и щелчки, свидетельствовавшие о том, что их инопланетные похитители находятся неподалеку. И наверняка наблюдают за ними. Эрик надеялся, что это пленение не окажется предвестником мучительного расчленения… хотя, вероятно, он предпочел бы такую судьбу вместо того, чтобы и дальше наблюдать, как Чарльз Ксавьер практикует безмятежное спокойствие. 

Обернувшись, Эрик обнаружил, что теперь Чарльз не выглядел особенно спокойным. Он неловко поерзал в прозрачном кресле. (В нем же он полулежал без сознания, когда Эрик только очнулся.)

— Э… — промычал Чарльз.

Эрик подошел к нему.

— Ты что-то выяснил?

— Возможно, — сказал Чарльз, переворачивая руки ладонями вверх. — Я могу и ошибаться. Мне еще не приходилось телепатически общаться с представителями другого биологического вида.

— Ты жил среди них шестьдесят пять лет, — заметил Эрик. — Что хочет _этот_ вид?

— Понаблюдать за нами. Именно поэтому они и принесли нас на борт своего корабля. Они… — Чарльз прочистил горло. — Они хотят посмотреть, как мы спариваемся.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Может быть, тебе стоит исправить их недопонимание биологии человека. — Эрик порадовался тому, что голос его звучит спокойно — при таких-то обстоятельствах.

— Они и не думают, что это размножение, — сказал Чарльз. — Им просто… любопытно.

— Ответь им «нет».

— Я бы с удовольствием, но в этом случае они нас убьют.

Эрик на мгновение закрыл глаза. Он более или менее смирился с существованием инопланетян, но это был уже перебор.

— Ну что ж. — Он расправил плечи и повернулся лицом к Чарльзу. Снова неловкая пауза. — И что они понимают под сексом?

— Я не то чтобы обсуждал это с ними, Эрик.

— Дело в том, что я думаю, наиболее эффективно было бы…

— Я буду признателен, если ты не станешь использовать слово «эффективно», говоря, что хочешь заняться со мной сексом. 

Эрик резко выдохнул.

— Я не хочу заняться с тобой сексом. Но быть расчлененным я тоже не хочу.

— Я тоже предпочел бы смерти секс с тобой. Давай уже начинать?

— Как романтично, — произнес Эрик.

— Я бы написал тебе сонет, но не думаю, что они настолько терпеливы.

— У тебя никогда не получилось писать стихи. — Эрик придвинулся ближе, нависнув над Чарльзом, и нахмурился. — Почему мы? А не кто-то из твоих ну очень мужественных Людей Икс в кожаной униформе?

— Они обладают своего рода телепатией, — ответил Чарльз. — Они установили контакт, когда я использовал Церебро, и прощупали мое сознание ради информации обо всех аспектах человеческой жизни. Включая секс. Я рассказал им, но, видимо, им хочется увидеть все своими глазами.

— Но ты ведь не предлагал им в качестве варианта меня?

— Я же говорю — они прощупали мое сознание. Видимо, на подсознательном уровне я все еще считаю тебя… — к облегчению Эрика, Чарльз умолк. Затем он продолжил, уже тише: — Они не понимают человеческих эмоций, Эрик. Не понимают, что все гораздо сложнее.

— Сложнее, верно, — сказал Эрик. Повинуясь сиюминутному желанию, он легонько дотронулся пальцем до уголка губ Чарльза. Ощущение оказалось совсем новым, но, стоило Чарльзу едва ощутимо податься в его ладонь, все вернулось на свои места.

Чарльз, хмурясь, отодвинулся.

— Что?

— Когда-то я был выше тебя.

Эрик опустился на колени, стараясь не показать, что это было не так уж легко сделать. Чарльз смотрел на него — Эрику показалось, что очень долго, — а затем наклонился и поцеловал. Довольно глубоко, и стало вдруг так просто позабыть о предательстве, боли в коленях и инопланетянах. Эрик ответил на поцелуй и начал расстегивать рубашку Чарльза.

— Это необходимо?

— «Эффективно» тебе не хотелось, — заметил Эрик.

— Что-то я не вижу, как ты раздеваешься для зрителей.

— Каких зрителей ты имеешь в виду, их или себя? 

— Себя, — сказал Чарльз.

Эрик потянулся к верхней пуговице на своей рубашке, но затем остановился. 

— Я не думаю, что смогу, — сказал он слабо. 

Чарльз положил руку ему на плечо:

— Все в порядке.

— Что за идиотское у тебя представление о «порядке»? 

Чарльз ослабил свой галстук, стянул его, а затем и рубашку.

— Это далеко не самое унизительное, что мне приходилось делать перед людьми за последние двадцать лет. 

— Чарльз…

— Дело в кресле? Или нашей истории? Или в риске неминуемой смерти?

— Это все риск неминуемой смерти, — ответил Эрик. — Без обид.

— В таком случае не на что обижаться. — Чарльз провел пальцами по его виску, и ощущение отозвалось предательски приятно. — Я правда считаю, что на кровати было бы легче.

— Я не уверен, что это кровать. Она прозрачная.

Он обдумал, как можно переместить туда Чарльза, и в конце концов толкнул кресло. Оно проехалось по полу с протестующим звуком, очень напоминающим скрип ногтя по грифельной доске. Он помог Чарльзу перебраться на чистую блестящую платформу — это оказалось более неловко, чем он предполагал, — а затем осторожно лег сам. Кровать это была или нет, но она оказалась мягкой.

— Так, — сказал Чарльз. Эрик вздохнул и, перекатившись, лег сверху. Они поцеловались, сначала неловко, потом с большим энтузиазмом. Чарльз опустил руки на его бедра и стал стягивать с него брюки. Эрик задумался, как это вообще выглядит со стороны. 

Он сосредоточился на одежде Чарльза, что оказалось занимательно, но, когда все значимые элементы одежды оказались на кровати, он помедлил.

— Мне нужно…?

— Ну, я не очень-то могу, — сказал Чарльз, — так что да.

— Будет легче, если ты перевернешься.

— Не думаю, что будет.

— Ну, вот _так_ не…

— Придумай что-нибудь. У тебя больше опыта.

— В сексе — возможно, — произнес Эрик. — С тобой опыта больше у тебя самого.

Чарльз вздохнул.

— Честно говоря, не думаю, что получится хоть что-то из того, что ты будешь готов сделать. — Он многозначительно опустил руку нижу и провел по животу Эрика. — Наверное, стоит вернуться к варианту «эффективно».

Эрик не был уверен, что их пленители примут такой простой вариант. Да и для него самого он приемлемым не казался.

Он закрыл глаза.

— Прочти мои мысли.

— …Вот так просто?

— Они забрали шлем. Я не смогу остановить тебя.

— На самом деле я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Как бы странно это ни звучало.

— От этого никогда не было больно, — сказал Эрик. — Мне нравилось.

— Это было до… многих событий.

Эрик потянулся губами к уху Чарльза и пробормотал:

— Это все равно предпочтительнее смерти.

_Если ставить вопрос таким образом…_ Он почти слышал улыбку Чарльза. Его мысленное присутствие, наполняющее холодные и темные уголки его разума, казалось приятным. _Эрик._ Удивление, гнев, любовь.

_Эрик._ Он смутно осознавал, что Чарльз касается его, медленно водя руками, как будто у них у них впереди была целая вечность. Как будто стояла холодная ночь, и они лежали под теплыми одеялами, слушая приятное потрескивание из камина, и руки Чарльза исследовали давно знакомое.

Он с благодарностью воспринял этот побег от реальности и представил, что опускается и вбирает член Чарльза в рот. Воспоминание об этом оказалось очень ясным. О вкусе. Чарльз поделился с ним собственным воспоминанием — ощущением его губ, тем, как он быстро оказался на краю, сжимая простыни. Эрик прижался к руке Чарльза — он был не в состоянии соединить это воспоминание с ощущением.

_Я надеюсь, что ты хоть немного замедлился в последние двадцать лет_ , иронически подумал Чарльз.

Совсем немного.

— Я знаю, что может помочь, — сказал Чарльз и столкнул Эрика с себя. Неуклюже передвинулся и устроился у Эрика на коленях.

— Да, — выдохнул Эрик, — давай так.

_Тебе всегда это нравилось._

— Нечестно — ты еще можешь делать это и… разговаривать…

_Видимо, ты не можешь._

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… почувствовал…

_Почувствую. Дай мне минутку._

— Я… да, порядок, просто… — Эрик понял, что борется за контроль, пытаясь замедлиться.

_Инопланетяне. Неминуемая смерть. Росомаха._

«Так себе помощь».

Эрик хмыкнул и вытащил из памяти картинку: себя самого глазами Чарльза, обнаженного и лениво наглаживающего себя, красивого в золотом солнечном свете.

_Эрик. Эрик._

«Ты единственный, кто теперь видит меня таким. И всегда видел. Ты мой...»

— Я сейчас кончу, — сказал Эрик хрипло, — Чарльз…

_Да_ , — отозвался тот у него в голове, так крепко оборачиваясь вокруг его сознания, что все смешалось, его губы на члене, подбирающийся оргазм, вкус кожи Эрика, ощущение рубашки в крепко сжатом кулаке — его всего затопило наслаждение.

Их обоих.

Когда связь пропала, стало больно. Уголки разума снова заполнились холодом.

— Скажи им, что мы закончили, Чарльз, — сказал Эрик. — Пусть они отпустят нас.

Чарльз оттолкнулся руками от кровати и сел. 

— Я и говорю, — сказал он устало. — Я думаю, они снова вырубят нас, чтобы «выпустить нас в дикий мир». 

— Где мы снова станем ненавидеть друг друга.

Чарльз посмотрел на него с ровным лицом.

— А мы прекращали?

Помедлив, Эрик произнес:

— Все в порядке.

— О каком «порядке» ты?..

— О нашем, — ответил Эрик.

— Кажется, снотворное действует, — сказал Чарльз. Он выглядел так, будто хотел опустить голову Эрику на плечо, но делать этого не стал. — Или просто дело в тебе, — добавил он со слабой улыбкой.

— Как романтично.

— Я поработаю над сонетом.

— Что, для следующего раза?

— Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти, — сказал Чарльз. Эрик почувствовал, что его уносит в забытье, и был рад, что у него не осталось времени подумать об этих словах.


End file.
